One Kiss
by Sasukes-Angel0221
Summary: Sasuke lies dying on a branch, Sakura lays next to him praying that he will be okay will her kiss save him? Or make his death worse? [SasuSaku]


**Title: One Kiss **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN NARUTO**

_**Lyrics **_

**'...' thoughts**

**''...''talking**

**Summary: One shot... In the forest of death. Sasuke is injured, Sakura is helpless. Sasuke might be dying, no one knows, will a kiss save him? Or will it just make his death more painful? R&R!!!!**

**Lyrics to the story are "Dont know how to let you go" By Sarah McLachlan

* * *

**

**One Kiss**

Her mind was racing. 'Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke...' Thats all that she could think. The wind was whispering _Poor angel, poor angel, dont cry, dont cry_. Tears fell down her porcelain cheeks. Blood was all over her face, and it stained her hands, her finger nails, and her bubblegum hair. She couldnt save him, his wounds were to fatal, she couldnt help him with her medical skills. All she could do was pray. 'God, please dont take Sasuke away from me, please. I love him. He has to survive. Please send your angels around him and heal his wounds, please god, please, plea' She couldnt continue to think anymore, she couldnt continue to pray, she couldnt continue to live. She needed Sasuke, with out him she had no purpose, she was just a helpless girl lost in the cruel world of fate.

--

Sasuke laid on the tree branch, not moving, not saying a word. He heard the cherry blossom crying, he heard the tears fall on the branch, one by one, it was his fault. He had made her cry so many times, to many to count, to many to take back. He regreted everything that he had done, well not everything. He didnt regret killing Orochimaru, or Itachi, but he regreted making Sakura cry. She was going to be his girlfriend. After he came back he was going to ask her out. They were going to get married and have children. Now...now he wasnt even sure if he was going to make it to sunrise. He was watching the stars, trying to figure out where he was going. Heaven...or... He stopped thinking. He had to make this right, he had to survive for Sakura. He had to try.

Sakura was watching him, trying to control the tears that she had so reluctenly let fall from her emerald eyes. "Sasuke, Sasuke?" He tried to move, he wanted to confess everything. He tried to sit up. Sakura watching him in fear, ' He is in so much pain, he needs to get better, he just has to.' She still sobbed. She needed to control her emotions, she needed to be brave. He started to exhale in pain sharply. "Lay down Sasuke...please" He did as she asked. He laid down. He never took any orders from anyone, Sakura was different though, he didnt know how, she just was. He started to think ' What am i going to tell her? I cant just sit here waiting to die and leaving her with out saying anything, this could be my last few moments with her? Is this how i want to spend it?'

_What ravages of spirit  
Conjured this temptuous rage  
Created you a monster  
Broken by the rules of love_

Sakura couldnt take it anymore. She had to try to save him, she placed her hands over his wounds. He watched her, and removed her hands from over him. He stared at her with his onyx eyes, he nodded his head and closed his eyes softly, she knew what that meant, she started to sob harder. He was going to die, he didnt want her to save him, he didnt want to be in anymore pain, nor did he want to cause her anymore. He began to speak, "Sakura. Sakura stop crying, please." His voice was all raspy, and quiet as the wind. He had never said "please" to anyone. She immediatly shut her mouth, all you could hear was her quick breaths through her nose, from crying so hard. She shut her eyes tightly, waited a couple of minutes and opened them. She wasnt crying anymore, and she was breathing regularly, she was waiting in anticipation for him to speak again.

"Sakura...I..." He didnt know where to begin, he had so much to say, he gasped in pain as he tried to speak again. She jumped, "Sasuke, dont push your self, just talk slowly." Blood was covering the tree branch, the leaves stained with red. "Sakura, I am so sorry. I am sorry for everything that i have done to you, i am sorry for making you cry, and most of all i am sorry for making you feel like i never cared." Sakura sat in amazement, her eyes opened widely, her lips trembled. She had never heard him apoligize, **_ever_**. She finally reliezed what he had meant. He cared, all this time, for every tear that she had cried, for every night that she had lost sleep, he cared. She smiled to her self, he lips trembled even more, quivering.

--

_And fate has led you through it  
You do what you have to do  
And fate has led you through it  
You do what you have to do ...  
_

"Sasuke," She started. He shot up and said "Sakura please let me finish." he said, she could hardly hear him, his voice was as quiet as the wind. She nodded her head. "I really do care about you Sakura, and if anything ever happened to you...I would rather it happen to me. I would die 1,000 times for you, no matter how it happened. Sakura i love you, and because of me, and my actions, i am going to die, and we wont be able to stay together. I am so sorry Sakura." She watched him, her head titled, she didnt know what to say, she didnt know what to do, her mind and heart screaming so many different things.

_And I have the sense to recognize that  
I dont know how to let you go  
Every moment marked  
With apparitions of your soul  
Im ever swiftly moving  
Trying to escape this desire_

'Kiss her, now, kiss her! Your dying she needs to know that you love her, kiss her, this is your last chance you dont have much time left, you dont have much time...' Sasuke thought. He never had any _real _fears, however dying was one of them. He feared "The Judgement" he was** scared**. Sasuke, the Uchiha prodigy, was scared of dying, he was once afraid of loving. Afraid of all the pain and heartache it would deliever, now lying on a branch dying, he saw how wrong he was.

--

Sakura was unsure of what to do. She saw him, lying there, bleeding, his onyx eyes looking up at the stars, deep in thoguht. She wondered if he was going to be happy, if he was going to be safe. She wanted to be with him, she needed to be with him. He was all she was worth living for, with out him...she was nothing, there was no point. Sakura, her eyes swelling with tears, pondering her options. 'I could die with him' she moved her glance to the kunai.

_The yearning to be near you  
I do what I have to do  
The yearning to be near you  
I do what I have to do  
_

Sasuke saw this, "Sakura...dont do it, i am ordering you, please dont i will watch over you. You will be safe, I promise."

"What do you mean i will be safe? Sasuke you will get through this you are **not** going to die, your not...you cant..please" The cherry-blossom looked like a wilted flower. She needed to be loved by him, she needed to love him.

"Sakura, I love you. I will watch over you, please you have to trust me. I will be happy were i am going. I miss my family Sakura, please let me go and see my mom and dad, please they are calling for me i can hear them." He went silent, listening to the wind whisper _Sasuke, Sasuke, come home, come home, we love you._ Sasuke sat up, and leaned toward her. Her emerald eyes, met his dark pools of black, then they closed.

--

_But I have the sense to recognize  
That I dont know how  
To let you go  
I dont know how  
To let you go  
A glowing ember  
Burning hot  
Burning slow_

They kissed. There lips-locked for what it seemed like years, but were only seconds. He fell back, and yelled in pain. The kunai's that were cut deeply in him, where going deeper in his body. She lifted up his head from the branch, and removed the dry blood from his face. "Sakura, I love you, please know this, i want nothing more than to be with you, live your life, get married, have children. But please remember me. Promise me..." She understood, there kiss would be their first, and their last. "Sasuke...what do you want me to promise? I promise that i will love you forever, i promise that you will be known as a hero, i promise that i will remember you. But you want me to promise you to be happy with some one else but you...i-i cant do that."

--

He just stared at her. "Please, Sakura, promise." She couldnt fight it anymore, "I...I-I promise..." She felt ashamed, she felt like she was betraying him. He was in so much pain, to much for him to take it anymore. "Sakura, I am going to go now, they are coming to take me, i see them, they are coming." For the first time in his life, a tear went down his cheek. He wasnt afraid to love anymore, she made it worthwhile. He wasnt afraid to die, their kiss made the fear go away. She laid down next to him in the blood covered branch. "I'll be here until they take you" She said quietly. Sakura was going to let him go, she didnt want him to hurt anymore, it wasnt fair. She put her arms around him, and he put his arms around her. They closed their eyes, and waited. "When i stop holding you then..." There was a hand in front of his mouth. Sakura covered his mouth with her palm, she knew what it meant when he said that. Sasuke held a tight grip around her, and she held a tight grip around him.

5 minutes pass, he was still breathing.

10 minutes pass, his breathing got shallow.

13 minutes pass, his eyes shut.

17 minutes pass, his grip was gone, and so was he.

Sakura removed his arms, she wiped off as much blood as she could from his face and hands. She saw the angels come for him. _Dont be afraid Sakura, he is going home, he is going home, we will take care of him now, dont worry, he will watch you from heaven._ She saw his soul walk out with them. He put his arms around him, he was glowing. "How do you feel Sasuke? Are you in any pain?" He just smiled at her. "No, no, I'm fine, Sakura, I'm fine. Dont worry about me, I am going with them." He whispered in her ear, and pointed to his mother and father. A stair case appeared, at the top his mother and father. "Thank you for taking care of our son, Sakura-chan." They both said. She just smiled. "Good-bye Sakura 'Uchiha', I love you, I always will" He kissed her and walked up the stairs, up to heaven. "I love you too, Sasuke, forever and always."

--

_Deep within Im shaken by the violence  
Of existing for only you  
I know I cant be with you  
I do what I have to do  
I know I cant be with you  
I do what I have to do  
And I have sense to recognize but  
I dont know how to let you go  
I dont know how to let you go  
I dont know how to let you go

* * *

_

**Send your reviews please. I was actually crying when i wrote this, the idea was stuck in my head and i had to write it. I thought the song was a good match for the story idea. Thnks for reading, add this to your C2's please! **

**Sasukes-Angel0221.**

**Ps. I will be updating "Runaway and Follower" this weekend, thank you to all who sent review to it. **


End file.
